Love Is In The Air
by EternallySky
Summary: How do you ask a girl out? Lets ask the teachers. Can you really win a girl over with a simple flower? No, you'll need a dozen. Two-shot.
1. Give me Help!

It's Valentines day! I've been planning this for a week and i've been meaning to post and write it sooner but my brother kept on taking my laptop and It's Chinese New Years too! So i had to get alot planned.

Happy Valentines Day && Chinese New Years to you all!

Disclaimer:I own nothing.

Their all in Sophmore year save Riku&&Xion.

* * *

Today was Valentines day at Twilight Town high school. This means a special event where the principle, Yuffie Kirasagi came up with the idea of separating the genders, all females on 2nd floor where they will gossip whereas all boys on 1st floor where they will be educated on love and how _not_ to screw up. Most think of this as a free day, oh - but no the principle made rules to her full-proof plan of match-making.

"_GOOOD MORNING MY STUDENTS! This is your principle, Yuffie talking! Since today is Valentines day lets make it interesting shall we? Today I decided some of my friends will be volunteers to teach you guys how to love and spread it for each gender. Their will be a contests on who got the most flowers/chocolates, which class scored the most couples, and the cutest couple! Winners will receive all-expense paid date and the class will receive a field trip for lovers! Have fun everybody and hope you find your lover!" _

Sitting in class Roxas, Sora, Hayner, Riku, and Pence stared at the papers sitting on the desk with the look of 'Will this really work?' over their faces.

_Male Rules:_

_1. All those love-sick males out there will buy a type of flower for your crush/lover. _

_( The teachers will lead you outside to our fabulous garden with almost every-kind of flower)_

_2. The Gullwings will come by and collect them to send it to the rightful female at the end of every 2 periods._

_3. At the end of the day you will wait for your choice's reply at the bottom of the 2__nd__ floor stairs._

_Note:_

_Your trying to get the girl of our dreams to fall for you right?_

_Here are some tips; _

_(Do's)_

_Leave some poems, riddles, love letter, and quotes on the flower it will score you big time! _

_Movie's and dinners are to overused unless the restaurant is 5-star go for it! _

_There's a fair tonight displaying fireworks, go take her their, she'll love the food and prizes await. _

_Show her your more soft-side that's more sensitive and direct all your special attention towards her - not a stalker-type, okay?_

_Girls like it when you show affection! Holding hands will lead to kisses and cuddling._

_Be well-mannered and hold out doors for them, every girl loves a gentlemen._

_(Don'ts)_

_When you go meet them look 'fresh' cause no girl likes a guy all smelly and stinky like he came out of the gym or he doesn't look like he tried to impress her with his 'image'._

_Don't put on that 'I'm so tough-guy', or 'I-don't-care' façade it shows that you don't trust them._

_DO NOT look at other girls like your checking her out because y'know, we can get pretty jealous._

_Don't put that vibe on you saying "PLAYER"_

_Keep your temper cooled for those anger-management people, nobody likes arguments and fight's._

_DON'T BE CHEAP! A dandelion that you picked out in the school front lawn is not romantic. _

_Displaying your women to all those people? Tsk-tsk girls aren't some candy-eye on a arm._

_If you want fresh breath, don't eat gum, tick tacks are better._

_Now that we went over that, GOOD LUCK!! (Your gonna need it their really picky)_

_All those male with no love-life; GO FIND ONE, everybody deserves a chance at love!_

Their eyes were finally ripped away from the paper when the door got kicked open with someone in their early 20's, one with spiky brown hair and mako eyes while the other fiery red spiky hair and electric green-eyes.

"Lets get this show on the road, I'm Zack Fair" Showing a dazzling smile with his thumb pointed towards his-self.

"ROXIE, if it isn't you I see!" Smirking showing pearly whites.

"Names Lea, but please, call me Axel, memorize it and praise it." Taking his index finger and pointing it to his head.

"So I heard all you guys are desperate for experts on dates and here we are dragged to this school against our own will!" Zack smacked Axel face-side down and cleared his throat.

"Ignore him, we have classes to defeat and it wont be easy since their teachers are Cloud Strife and Squall Leonhart, lets just say you were lucky to get 2 of us." Walking up to the chalkboard he drew a heart.

"Now, what do you think of it when you see this?" Pointing towards it with his finger.

"Makes me want to throw up"

"LOVE!"

"Chick-flicks."

"Interesting answer and bad way to start off the class Zack, let me show you." Smirking he took a chalk and drew a X on it.

"Now to get the ladies to swoon you half to act cool and have the best pick-up lines. Any questions?"

"Axel you know it's kinda the exact opposite of what Yuffie said on her Don't tips" Roxas said smacking the paper to his face.

Skimming it with a amused smile on his lips he crumbled it up and threw it to the nearest trashcan. "Non-sense Roxie, Yuffie and her friends made that to find the ideal boyfriend, their not teenagers anymore their older women, far more out of your leagues."

"Axel you idiot their only a year or 2 younger then us." Axel and Zack started to engage in a argument on how to teach the class of dating.

"Hayner! Are you actually writing this down?" Roxas said look at him horrified.

"Sora you too?" Riku said with one eyebrow raised.

"Well I need help asking Olette out okay? If I tell one of the girls for help, they'll tell her and I'm not exactly her 'dating standards' you know." Scoffing and emphasizing on dating standards.

"That Zack guy seems to know what's he doing and I know nothing about love the way Kairi does, we've been friends for 11 years! I think it's time we became more then that before she falls for somebody like…" Eyes darting around he landed on his aquamarine best friend.

"Riku! Yeah, he has more fan girls than us!" Wining he pointed a accusing finger at him.

"Sora stop being childish we all know she loves you, besides I'm after a raven-haired girl named Xion." This time he captured all of his friends attention of admitting his crush.

"I don't know about you guys, but I prefer having the single life a little longer." Pence stated taking a picture of Zack trying to strangle Axel.

"I think I'm gonna just follow what Yuffie says since she has a better chance of being right than these 2." Roxas said looking back and forth between the teachers with Riku silently nodding with him.

"Fine may the best man win." Each of them plotting their own plan to win their hearts.

* * *

"Good morning class, my name is Aerith Gainsborough but call me Aerith please." A woman with chestnut brown hair in a neat braid reached down to her back, she had emerald colored eyes and was looking at the class with a warm-smile.

"Would anybody like to share who they hope to get a flower from?" A lot of girls raised their hands seeing the teacher look so wise in the area of love.

"I hope I would get a flower from my childhood friend, Sora." Kairi turning light red with a timid-smile.

"I'm sure with the friendship you 2 have it'll work out for the best." Aerith replied to Kairi in a motherly tone.

"I'd like my best friend, Hayner to stop acting all tough-guy on me and confess to me already I'm getting tired of waiting." Olette sighed and looked up at Aerith for advice.

"Maybe, he's just nervous that he wont be a good boyfriend or he's just shy to admit it to someone pretty." Aerith's eye turned soft.

"I don't think I like anybody here, they all don't catch my interest since most of them seem cocky and inconsiderate." Xion stated with a matter of fact tone.

"That may be true but if you receive a flower, give them a chance before you reject them it may be worth wild." Aerith doing a knowing smile as she started to place a book in front of each girl.

"What kind of flowers would you like to receive?" Aerith asked everybody. The only girls who didn't answer were the ones we all know and was staring at Naminé draw.

"A red rose of course!"

"I want a white rose!"

"Blue for me!"

She stopped at a small girl just humming and drawing away not participating in the class conversation at all.

"What kind of flower would you like to receive?" Sapphire clashed with emerald before she set down her sketchbook on the desk.

"Anything but a rose." She replied softly.

"Why's that?" She smiled and said equally softly.

"They're too cliché, someone probably copy it off of the person who thought of it, sure it's nice and pretty but I don't want the same flower every girl receives… I want a flower that was meant only for me and him." Most the girls were having second thoughts of their answers now.

"That's a very good answer. I feel the same way as you but you said it so better then myself." Aerith giggled and placed the book in her lap.

"On your desks is a flower dictionary, it's filled with pictures and definitions of every kind of flowers known to us, when you receive a flower decipher the meaning and you'll find his feelings."

* * *

"Okay boys now that we settled our differences lets head out to the garden and purchase us some flowers." Zack who had a bruise on his right cheek declared and everybody lined up while Axel with a bruise around his left cheek led the way.

"The key to winning a girls heart is the meaning of flowers, my beautiful girlfriend, Aerith is in love with them, buy as many as you can and you got a girl on your arm!" Zack said with pride evident in his voice.

"Roses are classic but lets take it a step further with the flower meaning metaphor stuff." Axel said flipping through pages of a flower dictionary. Since there was only one book and 20 something of them he ripped each page and handed one to each of them.

"Aren't I smart I already picked out your flowers, good luck!" Smirking he went to go sit on one of the benches and sun bathe.

"Axel your no help at all." Zack said shaking his head no and sighing.

"Okay everybody read your paper and see if it matches your feelings for your girl, if not trade it with someone else and go purchase it. Remember buy as much as you can while I need to do the same." Winking he ran off to find his flowers for his dear Aerith.

"_Nice ~ to see you guys again, I'm back! This is now the end of second period and the Gullwings will be on the way to pick up your flowers to send it to the rightful owner make sure to include names! And boy's, don't make my garden look bare or I'll make you replant them."_

The Gullwings came in Aerith's classroom squealing in delight. "Aerith! Aerith! You should see the flowers the boys gave us!" Rikku said jumping up and down excitedly.

"Calm down Rikku they're not even for us." Yuna was trying to make Rikku stop but she couldn't help but smile.

"Too easy." Paine said as she handed her fair share of the flowers out.

"Xion, right? I liked your choice the best, whoever this person is - you should keep him." Paine said handing her 4 Gardenias (I love you in secret) tied together with a black ribbon a small tagged was attached. When Xion looked up to say thank you she already passed on. She took the flower and smelled it - smells familiar like cologne she thought, it looked like a white rose except so bright and the petals were opened wide making it big and pretty. Playing with the petals she had a faint blush on her cheeks.

"_We've only met and talk a handful of times."_

"This one seems funny, it's so pretty but it has nothing to do with it's name what's so ever! He bought you so much too!" Rikku handing Olette a dozen of Variegated Tulips (Beautiful eyes) tied in a orange ribbon, it was white with red on the inside and a few red swirls on the outside.

"_Only look at me."_

What's that suppose to mean she thought, Olette didn't want to think he was being possessive but maybe a deeper feeling.

"Looks like you've won the 2nd most for this round Miss Kairi." Giggling Yuna winked at her and gave Kairi half a dozen of Iris's(Faith, your friendship means so much to me) tied in a purple ribbon, all were purple except the middle one which was deep blue. When she pulled it close to her chest and smelled it the first thought came to her mind - Sora? It had the ocean breeze he always carried around him that made her content in smile.

"_I don't want to ruin what we have, but I'll risk it to get closer to you."_

"I hope you didn't mind Naminé but I wanted to give you yours personally." Aerith said giving Naminé 3 Gloxinias(Love at first sight) tied in a blue ribbon. The flower size could fit her entire hand and was beautiful, the edges looked designed but it was natural and the color itself was simple, the inside baby blue while the outside and the edges were white.

"I don't mind at all, thank you." Taking the 3 flowers she couldn't stop staring at it as the need to draw it down quickly on her sketchbook before it dies bothered her but she pushed it aside, paying attention to the one note.

"_Do you remember the first time we met? You tripped on the stairs at the aquarium and fell on top of me." _

_

* * *

_

Yeah I know I left it as a cliff hanger, I'm thinking whether to do different one-shots for each of them or just end it together. I'm open for any ideas and also I might have another one-shot out earlier then I post simply because I feel like I did a horrible job on 'Wedding Dress', so its a make up.

I orginally was making this a RxN but I guess it's mostly other pairings too so I decided to go with it. You can either tell me

1. Keep it RxN and imagine your own ending for other pairs

2. Make a one-shot/short scene for each of their own ending in one chapter.

3. I fail at humor(I think i do)

Please R&R and tell me cause I want to know what you feel.


	2. A new change

Disclamier: I own nothing!

The flowers and meanings are all real I had to do alot of research since their was billions of flowers with different meanings _

The song is called "Love is not all around" I don't know who the composer is sorry.

* * *

It was the last chance for boys to give out their flowers for it was the end of 4th period. Cheek leaning on her right hand she pondered about the flower.

"_We've only met and talk a handful of times."_

If it wasn't some admirer then it must be some of her close guy friends, closing her eyes she started to count off her friends using her fingers Sora, Roxas, Axel, Hayner, Pence, and Riku. She didn't know a lot of people in the school and only talked to those who are in her circle of friends.

_Hmmm. Sora likes Kairi, Hayner likes Olette, Roxas… I had feelings for him but I found out he was pinning for Naminé, Axel's a swinger, and Pence doesn't care about stuff like this. Me and Riku has gotten close lately since Kairi rejected him as the same for Roxas did to me. We were each others distractions, we fill in the void of each other because being around soon-to-be couples will make us left out. He understood my feelings, and I understood his, but does that make are feelings for each other real? Or are we just distractions to each other from being denied of love…How ironic that I'm actually thinking of love who rejected it for so long until he came into my life._

Not paying attention to her surroundings she didn't see a certain boy dressed in a black coat placed something on her desk until he whispered "Fall in love".

Looking up she saw he was already heading out of the classroom, picking up the flower carefully she inspected it. It felt smooth against her fingers and the edges were sharp and pointy, the petals were white with shaded pink at the ends sitting on top of dark green leafs. It looked so real but it wasn't, it was a origami lotus (mystery && truth) and on the bottom was written with neat hand writing _Xion. _On each petal or leaf was a word reading right to left when she twirled it in her hand.

"_Flowers die too soon, so I figure why not make a flower to keep forever?"_

* * *

Hayner decided he needed to take it a step farther so he spent 200 munny on flowers for Olette. Instead of giving her a dozen he'll give her a two dozen this time. Thinking back on Axel's advice he putted a pick up line that was sure to get Olette!

Olette didn't know if she should be flattered or annoyed. Around her desk was flowers and flowers of red tulips (declaration of love) and the previous tulips, she didn't like the color of red even if it was the closest to her favorite color, orange. Red reminded her of medicine or blood, not even red roses will make her like it. Although the card in the bouquet meant she should of expected this from him.

"_I want to share a secret with you. I might stutter and be a fool but I'm love-struck."_

She knew it was probably from Hayner but she couldn't help but think, _Why can't he be more romantic like his last card? _True it might be sappy but the more she thought of it the more she could find a liking to red. When Hayner gets embarrassed he turns this cute shade of red, maybe red wasn't such a bad color after all.

* * *

Kairi saw everybody get flowers and wished she was the one getting flowers as well, the Gullwings came but didn't deliver a flower for her. She asked if they saw Sora but their response was "Sora? He wasn't even in the classroom."

Sighing she flipped through the pages of the flower dictionary until she stopped on this certain one that caught her attention.

_Hibiscus: Delicate beauty _

_The flowers are large, conspicuous, trumpet-shaped, with five or more petals. Flower color in certain species, such as H. mutabilis and H. tiliaceus, changes with age._

_Colors: white to pink, red, orange, purple or yellow_

_Size: 4-18 cm broad._

Sighing, such a lovely flower she thought, she would do anything for one seeing it's found in the tropics or islands, nowhere near in Twilight Town. She heard sounds coming from the ceiling above only to hear it come closer to her, raising and eyebrow she wandered if it was probably a mouse or something. Next thing she knew she heard a crash.

"AHHHH" The ceiling broke down and out came a spiky brunette landing on his stomach with two flowers in his mouth.

"Sora? Are you okay?" Kairi rushed over to his side and began brushing off dust on his hair to see him twitching.

Groaning he flipped on his back. "I *puff* was able *puff* to save the *puff* flower!" By now everybody was watching and not saying a word at how shocked they were.

"Sora your not suppose to be here! Are you crazy you could of got hurt!"

"Well I wanted to do this." Standing up he shook himself off of excess dirt and dust and landed on one knee. Taken one of her hand he began saying,

"Kairi Heartilly, we've known each other since we were kids and I've been finding feelings for you every year and I want to give it a shot." He took a flower out and gently putted in her hands and closed it.

"Will you please accept this flower as for saying, will you go out with me?" Sora looked at her eyes with so much hope and sincere everybody started to aw at the sight.

"You have no idea how long I've been waiting for you to say that." Kairi took Sora up by his collars and embrace him as happy tears flower down.

"I wish I could of gotten you more, but their pretty expensive." Sora said rubbing the back of his head nervously while she was still embracing him.

"It's perfect."

* * *

Naminé decided that the scene right in front of her couldn't be anymore sweet as it was, feeling happy for her best friend. She felt all bubbly and warm inside since school is about to end, she knew the flower was from Roxas because that was how they first met. Embarrassingly sweet she thought, instead of falling on the hard cold tiles she fell on something soft and warm.

"Naminé you have another flower." Aerith said kindly placing a white carnation in her hand.

"I think the meaning suits you well, pure love, sweet love, and certainly innocence." She winked at her causing Naminé to blush faintly. _Roxas_ she thought, he was kind and cute that made her so close to him. She loved playing with his spikes and how he would walk her home instead of hanging out with his friends, they were friends with benefits but they both knew that wanted more.

"_Sorry Yuffie! But I need to borrow the speakers for a second." _Is that Roxas? She thought, Naminé knew his voice by heart it was always so clear and smooth that she wish she could talk to him forever. What was he doing using the speakers?

"_Well, I actually have a reason for hooking up my mic to the speakers, since I can't bring a piano to the main office's room I had to improvise. Naminé if your hearing this I want to say that I made a song for you since you love the piano so much I figure you would be happy. I like seeing your smile and I love hearing your laugh, so don't ever frown. It's called "Love is not all around", I hope you like it."_

Naminé couldn't believe her ears, was this really all for her? Just when she thought he was already perfect he goes on the mic and play a song for her. Naminé was brought out of her thinking when she heard a soft melody, it was so pretty and light that she could not believe this was for her. Closing her eyes she day dreamed of being with Roxas right now, listening and watching him play.

The music finally stopped and everyone started to clap, Naminé wished he could of played a bit longer but hearing what Roxas had to say caught her attention.

"_I really do like you, a lot Naminé and if you don't accept my feelings I understand. I might get detention for a month but it was worth it to know your somewhere in school listening to it." _He chuckled lightly before saying _"Happy Valentines day Naminé." _

Naminé was reading the tag on it while listening to him, after the first sentence she bolted out of the classroom and ran to the music room as fast as she could. Running down the stairs to turn to the lefts and rights she finally reached the door. Panting heavily she didn't hesitate to knock on the door, hands on knee she looked up to meet with cerulean eyes with a crooked smile. Before Roxas could get a word out of his mouth he was tackled down by Naminé with her arms around his neck while his was around her waist, being strong he was able to keep both of them up from falling.

"Don't say that, cause I really like you a lot." Naminé said as she buried her head into his chest.

* * *

"_Principle Yuffie is back!! After getting it back with much difficulty thanks to someone. Ahem, anyways I would like to announce the winners! For the class winner we actually had a tie between Zack's class with Cloud's class! So the prize will be shared! The winners for the most flowers was actually a surprise! Coming in 1__st__ place was actually Aerith Gainsborough, one of our volunteers, she had 4 dozens of different flowers brought in a wagon carried by Zack Fair right at her steps! In 2__nd__ place we have Olette Mizuki with 3 dozen Tulips! Wow I didn't know they would get this much, I feel jealous! And in last place we have Kairi Heartilly who I heard that her now boyfriend fell through the ceiling to deliver it! How cute~!"_

"_Now the Hikari twins are sure persistent and a success in winning their loves but they'll have to face the consequence of breaking school property… Moving on to the cutest couple was Naminé and Roxas! That was the most romantic thing I saw a guy do! Take lessons from them boys and Happy Valentines day!"_

_ ~*~*~*~*~*_3~*~*~*~*~*

The tag was left on the desk by Naminé as she ran out the class towards Roxas proving he knew everything about her.

"_For Naminé who doesn't like roses."_

_

* * *

_

Anyways I want to thank you all for reading this and sticking with it! My next one shot will be a shout out to someone(not telling!) and it'll be up soon.

Well I think it went pretty well even though I was late, blame my brother. 


End file.
